The invention is directed to a process of manufacturing pile wares on a warp knitting machine wherein, the ground ware is produced by at least one thread system being laid about a first needles with which a stitch formation results and the formation of the pile on the forward and rearward side of the goods is provided by a forward and rearward pile thread system whose threads are alternately laid over first needles and, at least two work cycles later around second needles not involved in the formation of the ground ware, from which the loops are knocked over. A warp knitting machine adapted for practicing such a process is also disclosed.
A process of this general type, as well as a machine adapted therefore, are disclosed in German Patents 22 63 575 and 28 43 264. Two guide bars are utilized for the formation of the ground ware, one of which lays the chain stitch and the other a partial weft thread. The threads are laid over a set of first needles which are separated from each other by a second needle. The forward and rearward pile thread guide bar lays the pile threads alternately about a first needle where they become stitched in with the ground ware and then around a second needle from which, in the next working cycle it is knocked over as a loop. By this means there is provided, ground ware having pile loops on both sides.
The difference between these two disclosures is that the first and the second needles which lie on a common needle bar, are each served by a different guide bar. The guide bar which services the second needles can go through a longer path than the bar for the first needles. This permits the formation of larger pile loops. Neither of this disclosures mentioned the possibility of individual guide control by, for example, a Jacquard mechanism.
It is further known from German patent 25 43 714, how to provide a pile free cross strip running across the width of the goods. To achieve this end one of the two pile thread guide bars executes a lapping motion which is displaced by at least one needle space. This has the results that the second needles are alternately lapped by the forward and rearward pile thread systems and thus result in the formation of a stitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,160 to Applicant's assignee, discloses in FIGS. 2 and 4 thereof, the use of full head needles to produce larger pile loops. This disclosure also does not mention the possibility of individual, i.e., Jacquard control of the guides.